makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 43
Pillar 43 (第43柱 Dai 43-hashira) is the forty-third chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary It's William's birthday and he's received presents from Sytry, Mathers, Sion and Isaac - though Dantalion didn't know it was his birthday. They're a week early though, as William is going to spend his birthday in London with Kevin for the Harvest Holidays. In the church, Kevin is praying and wonders if he was relieved that William refused his exaltation, remembering Michael's threat to take his wing. In his room, Metatron is waiting for him and Kevin asks what he's planning, masking around as a human. Metatron is angry, saying he is not acting as a human. Though he wouldn't understand, as angels are born pure and innocent. He came to see if Kevin has given betraying Michael some thought, he says that he can see that William is more important to him than Michael - he wants to remain as William's faithful retainer and Michael is an obstacle. He should join, everything would work out if that old man rests - he would have to kill William and Metatron wouldn't have to lose Michael. Metatron asks what he's planning for the birthday date, and id he was still concerned about the exaltation, William might have noticed something. He took mathers as a teacher willingly became more involved with magic, Metatron asks what if William found out his true identity. Kevin is apprehensive, and Metatron, peeved, says he'll help him out. Gilles has brought Sytry his gift for William, saying how excited the "sheep" was. He also gives him an envelope, and looking over it Sytry comments that he guessed as much. William is about to give a form to the Head Boy when Sion comes, carrying an envelope with tickets to London. Camio is suspicious. In a room, Sytry say that he won't pursue that matter of Dantalion's (killing Solomon) any longer puts photos of the real Kevin Cecil on the table. His mother is the daughter of a reverend and his father the oldest son of the Cecil family, he had one older brother who passed away during the war, he graduated from Manchester University and began working at a lawyer's office in London. He became acquainted with philantrophist Thomas Brando and is currently working as a lawyer and a priest a ta Barnardo Home in Glouchester. When the father of Kevin, the house steward during William's parents time passed away, Kevin was still at University, that was the time they could have switched. Kevin Cecil is a real person, but the one in Stratford school is Uriel, who used to try to force exaltation on Solomon but why hasn't he tried anything. Camio wonders if he's changed his method, as the use of force didn't work on solomon, so now he may be trying to win William over. Camio offers that they cooperate on this manner. It may not be fair to William, but they have to use drastic measures to bring the archangel down. Sytry and Dantalion are outraged, but Camio shouts for them to calm down as Heaven will use the confusion in Hell due to the Election to make it's move. Characters * William Twining * Sytry * Isaac Morton * Metatron * Samuel Liddell Mathers * Dantalion * Uriel * Michael (mention) * Gilles de Rais * Leonard (brief mention) * Camio * Kevin Cecil (mention) * Solomon (mention) Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 08